1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a carpenter's square which is uniquely configured for use in commercial construction which utilizes steel framing members. More particularly, this invention relates to a carpenter's square which is adapted for use in aligning a steel wall stud relative to a steel track to which the stud is to be fastened, such that the stud can be maintained in proper alignment while the stud is being secured to the track.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Carpenter's squares are generally characterized by a pair of legs disposed at a right angle to each other, often with one leg being longer than the other. Numerous variations have been proposed in the past so as to make a carpenter's square more versatile or its use more convenient, and at times to better adapt a square for a particular application. Examples of the former category include U.S. Pat. No. 556,840 to Biggs which teaches a carpenter's square whose two legs can be assembled and disassembled; U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,225 to Darrah which teaches an ironworker's tool having bar magnets which enable the tool to be magnetically held in place against a metal beam while a worker aligns and secures a second beam to the first; and U.S. Pat. No. 675,464 to Carlson which teaches a square equipped with a detachable level mounted to one of its legs. Notably, the presence of one or more levels on a carpenter's square increases its versatility by enabling the square to be used not only to align and orient two members relative to each other, but also relative to the earth, or vertical.
In the commercial construction industry in which metal framing members are used to form a building's framing structure, the framing members typically consist of metal studs which are secured to one or more channel tracks. Generally, the track is a C-shaped beam which is oriented horizontally in the construction of a building, while the stud is also typically a C-shaped beam which is oriented vertically in the structure. The interior cavity of the track receives an end of the stud, with screws being inserted through the sides, or legs, of the track in order to secure the stud to the track. The assembled framing structure formed by the assembled stud and track are often used to form walls, half walls or partitions, and soffits within the interior of a building.
As with all constructions, it is important that the studs and tracks be properly aligned and oriented relative to each other, the building's foundation, and the vertical. However, due to the manner in which the studs and tracks are assembled, a conventional carpenter's square is often difficult to use when aligning and orienting the framing members. More particularly, the square is unstable when spanning both the stud and track. As a result, the use of a square equipped with a plumb level is generally limited to positioning the stud relative to vertical and checking the orientation of the stud relative to the track in separate steps. Notably, use of the square must not interfere with access to the fasteners used to secure the stud to the track. Inevitably, the position of the stud and/or track is likely to change while the fasteners are being driven, necessitating that remeasurements be made after assembly and, when required, errors corrected by partially disassembling, repositioning and resecuring the stud and track.
Consequently, various other tools have been suggested to perform this function, as evidenced by U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,978 and 4,773,163 to Wolford, Jr. According to Wolford, Jr., the function of a carpenter's square is performed by a tool equipped with a magnet to hold the tool in place against the stud. The tool is configured to enable the stud to be more readily measured and marked for cutting, such that proper alignment of the assembled framing structure is promoted. Notably, Wolford, Jr. identifies difficulties in securing a metal stud to its track, including the difficulty of a single person to make appropriate measurements and maintain proper orientation of the framing structure while securing the stud to the track.
While the tool taught by Wolford, Jr. facilitates the alignment of a stud relative to a track, the tool has limited use if the track is not properly oriented and secured to the existing framed structure or the foundation of the building. In particular, it is important that the stud and track remain properly oriented relative to each other and to the building's foundation while the fasteners which secure the stud to the track are tightened.
Thus, within the commercial construction industry, it would be desirable to have a tool which is capable of properly orienting a metal stud and track relative to each other, and is further capable of maintaining that orientation during the task of securing the stud to the track.